Nowadays people typically have many electronic devices comprising memory, and in the memory various classes of data, such as data representing music, data representing images, and data representing videos. Music, images, and/or videos may have been recorded using a mobile electronic device, such as a mobile phone. A user may want to have the same, or at least substantially the same data in various devices, such as, in addition to the mobile phone, another mobile phone, a tablet computer, an mp3 player, or an electronic document reader.
A common situation for copying personal content from a first mobile device to second mobile device may happen when a user is buying a new mobile device. The old mobile device may comprise various kind of personal content, such as contact information, calendar data, messages, bookmarks, various files, such as music, photo and/or video files and documents, various applications, etc. The user may wish to copy all or a part of the personal content from the old device to the new device.
It would be convenient for the user if the personal content could be copied immediately at the store when buying the new mobile device. The known copying and synchronization methods typically involve copying the content from the old device to a computer or a server, managed e.g. by the store, and then copying the content from the computer or the server to the new device. However, people tend to be reluctant to allow their personal content to be copied to any external computer.
The same applies also, when the user brings his/her device to maintenance service; the user wants to be sure that the personal content on the device is not copied to any external computer. Therefore, there is a need for a more secure process for flowing data from an entity to another entity.